La muerte de Bree
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Victoria está reclutando su ejército de neófitos para atacar a los Cullen. Una noche se cruza con una adolescente perdida. La víctima perfecta. One-Shot. Bree/Victoria. Reto del foro LOL.


**Summary:** Victoria está reclutando su ejército de neófitos para atacar a los Cullen. Una noche se cruza con una adolescente perdida. La víctima perfecta. One-Shot. Bree/Victoria. Reto.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Meyer.

**Nota de Autora: **Esta viñeta responde al reto "Retazos de mi vida" del foro LOL (Lobo, Oveja y León).

* * *

**La muerte de Bree**

El aire frío le golpeó la cara en cuanto salió de aquel bar, los oídos le pitaron unos segundos hasta que se acostumbraron de nuevo al silencio de la noche. Después de tanto rato rodeada de gente, humo y música a todo volumen se sentía extraña caminando por aquella calle vacía.

Tenía la cabeza embotada por las bebidas que había tomado, no había imaginado que dos copas le pudieran afectar tanto pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos a Bree le costaba orientarse, apenas reconocía la calle en que se encontraba.

Echó a andar en lo que le pareció era el camino hacia su casa y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Más que enfadada estaba decepcionada y furiosa consigo misma por confiar en esas chicas. _- ¿Qué clase de amiga te hace eso? ¿Qué clase de amiga te miente descaradamente para luego dejarte tirada?- _ Pero lo que más le preocupaba era qué diablos iba a decirle a su madre en cuanto llegara a casa. Le había dicho que se iba a dormir a casa de Mandy pero estaba claro que no iba a ir allí, ni siquiera Mandy iba a estar en su casa esa noche, estaría en algún lugar con aquel tipo y ciega de coca hasta las cejas. _- Debería haberlo imaginado _– se castigó Bree a sí misma. _- No debí confiar en ella… "sólo iremos a bailar un poco…" ¡sí claro! ¡bailar y beber y drogarse y liarse con tipos diez años mayores! _

Bree discutía consigo misma en su cabeza, incapaz de creer lo estúpida que había sido, había mentido a su madre para salir de fiesta y ahora estaba sola en mitad de la noche en una calle que no reconocía.

Se paró unos segundos y miró a su alrededor. No supo donde estaba. Estaba asustada y tenía frío, pensó en llamar a casa y pedir que vinieran a buscarla, ya la castigarían después pero ahora necesitaba volver. Rebuscó en su bolso en busca del teléfono cuando notó una brisa repentina revolverle el cabello. Levantó la vista pero no vio nada, volvió a meter la mano en el bolso cuando algo frío le rozó el cuello, apartándole la melena. Se giró de golpe y esa vez sí vio algo. Una imponente pelirroja le sonreía socarronamente. Tenía unos rizos que le caían como bucles por encima de los hombros y de una tonalidad rojiza única e inolvidable, tenía la piel blanca con el atisbo de algunas traviesas pecas asomándole en pómulos y nariz, tenía los dientes más blancos y perfectos que jamás había visto. Si no fuera por aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego, hubiera dicho que era la mujer más bella del mundo.

Bree quiso chillar pero cuando aún estaba tomando aire una mano fría como el hielo le tapó la boca aferrándole la mandíbula con fuerza. Tenía la cara de aquella mujer a escasos centímetros de ella y si antes le había parecido hermosa ahora era aterradora. La melena salvaje complementaba a la perfección la ferocidad de su mirada. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, quería cerrar los ojos, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar la vista de esos irises carmesí.

Victoria, como más tarde descubrió que se llamaba la rojiza aparición, la agarró por la cintura y cargó con ella como quien se echa un saco al hombro, sólo que lo hizo con la ligereza de un saco de plumas en lugar de la pesadez de un cuerpo humano.

La vista de Bree se nubló y se sintió mareada, intuía las siluetas de la calle que se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa pero en su posición con la cabeza hacia abajo veía los pies descalzos de la mujer que la llevaba moverse velozmente apenas rozando el suelo. Estaban corriendo.

Finalmente todo dejó de moverse y su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo. Estaba en una habitación oscura y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a esa misteriosa mujer mirándola de cerca.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? – preguntó fingiendo amabilidad.

- Bree – respondió débilmente, apenas le salía la voz.

- Muy bien, Bree, ahora debo pedirte que hagas algo por mí, ¿lo harás? – como no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta siguió hablando – tienes dos opciones, puedes trabajar para mí o puedes ser la cena de unas criaturas terriblemente hambrientas. ¿Qué prefieres? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Trabajaré… para ti – respondió Bree con un hilo de voz. Estaba segura de que no iba a gustarle ese trabajo pero era mejor que ser la cena de nada, porque estaba bastante convencida de que aquella criatura no era humana.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la otra casi riendo.

Bree ya no tenía ninguna duda de que esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Confiaba en poder escapar en algún momento, llamar a emergencias, a sus padres, lo que fuera, pero confiaba en poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero Bree siempre había sido demasiado confiada. Poco imaginaba que en realidad las dos opciones que le acababan de ofrecer implicaban la muerte.

Así que no esperaba lo que pasó, no estaba preparada para eso, pero no tuvo apenas tiempo de darse cuenta. Victoria se lanzó sobre ella, inmovilizándola en el suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le lamió la boca.

- Es una suerte que hayas elegido esta opción, ¿sabes? me recuerdas un poco a James – dijo antes de volver a lamerla.

Bree estaba asqueada pero por desgracia para ella ese pequeño juego no duró mucho. Victoria se movió a su cuello y mordió. Sus afilados dientes se hundieron en la carne de la chica y la sangre emanó a borbotones llenando la boca de la vampira que se deleitaba en su sabor. El veneno empezó a correr por las venas de la joven y la mujer pelirroja se apartó para observar como su nueva recluta se retorcía de dolor.

Bree chilló y agonizó pero ya era demasiado tarde, desde el momento en que Victoria la encontró, su vida había llegado a su fin. Sería una vampira, mataría para beber, mataría para vengar una muerte que nada tenía que ver con ella y al final moriría de nuevo. Pero la Bree de quince años que engañó a su madre para salir un rato a bailar murió en cuanto Victoria posó sus salvajes ojos rojos en ella.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
